Los Héroes de la Electricidad
by Cuits
Summary: Es un viernes por la noche cualquiera en el ala oeste de la Casa Blanca cuando se va la luz mientras todos están aún trabajando en el edificio


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes protagonistas de esta historia son de mi propiedad intelectual sino que pertenecen a Aaron Sorking y a quien quiera que sea que comparta con él los derechos de la serie

Nota: si alguien lee esto... ¿Podrías escribirme un pequeño review? tendría mi eterno agradecimiento y probablemente uno de mis riñones si necesitases un transplante

**Oficina  
de Josh Lyman.  
Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca 01:25**

El zumbar de los ventiladores de los ordenadores, el ruido de fondo de las principales cadenas de noticias 24 horas, algún teléfono sonando aquí y allá y escasos tacones repicando sobre los pasillos laberínticos de la las oficinas de la Casa Blanca al son del pasar de páginas, todo ello silenciado en un momento tras un discreto "zum" seguido por una total oscuridad en todo el área de comunicaciones

¡Donna!

Otro "zum" un poco menos intenso segundos después, un ruido lento y constante como de motores calentándose y las luces comenzandon a encenderse tímidamente y más amarillas de lo normal gracias a las baterías de emergencia."Clic"

Y otra vez la total oscuridad

¡Donna!

Josh Lyman puede oír a su secretaria acercarse a tientas hasta su despacho con sus característicos pasos cortos y rápidos sobre el suelo

¡La luz se ha ido Donna!

Eso ya lo veo

Claro que es un decir, porque lo que es ver, apenas se puede ver algo gracias a la escasa luz que entra por la ventana del despacho

¡Haz algo!

Camina con las manos extendidas intentando evitar un rodillazo contra la mesa y cuando llega mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un mechero encendiéndolo frente a ella.

No me refería exactamente a eso

Le ignora. Un político excepcional, dale un par de crisis mundiales y algún que otro problema de seguridad nacional y no tendrá ningún problema pero es como un crío pequeño y malcriado con las cosas más estúpidas así que coge el teléfono marca la extensión interna correspondiente a mantenimiento y sigue con el mechero encendido entre ellos y el firme propósito de ignorar a su jefe todo el tiempo que sea posible.

Aquí Donna Moss del despacho de Josss Lyman… ¡es la cuarta vez esta semana y todavía estamos a viernes! – forcejea a pesar de que sabe de antemano que será bastante inútil – eso dijiste la última vez, osea el lunes… ¡por supuesto que nos supone un problema¡No tenemos luz ni línea externa! Eso significa nada ordenadores, llamadas al exterior, televisión ni, bueno, luz… y hay gente que tiene miedo a la oscuridad

¡Yo no tengo miedo a la oscuridad!

Le oye protestar pero ni siquiera se inmuta y sigue hablando por teléfono-…ajá, pues llame a quien tenga que llamar…

Simplemente no me gusta la oscuridad

…¿Y exactamente cuanto tardara eso?...

…ni siquiera es la oscuridad exactamente, es la combinación de oscuridad y un edificio lleno de marines, agentes de la CIA y … esa otra gente armada…

…¿Cuánto ha dicho!...

…estás buscando el baño, alguien oye un ruido, se pone nervioso ¡podrían estar atacando al presidente! Así que disparan primero y preguntan después…

…¡oiga en ese tiempo se podría desencadenar la tercera Guerra Mundial y la Casa Blanca ni siquiera se enteraría!... ¡por supuesto que sé que horas son!

Lo cierto es que no tiene ni idea pero tampoco va a hacer el esfuerzo de intentar averiguarlo mientras todas sus energías sigan siendo necesarias para continuar intentando ignorar a Josh

… y créeme Donna, que me disparen está en el top ten de la lista de cosas que NO quiero que vuelvan a suceder. Justo después de perder una elecciones. Claro que técnicamente nunca he perdido unas…

¡Josh! – sujeta el teléfono entre su mejilla y su hombro mientras se gira para lanzarle una mirada exasperada -¿sabes lo que deberías hacer?

¿Callarme?

Callarte. ¡No, no era a usted!... sí… ajá… de acuerdo

Cuelga el teléfono y se gira hacia la puerta despacio intentando no quemarse con el mechero que todavía mantiene encendido, andando torpemente hacia la puerta llevándose la penumbra con ella, intentando fijarse en que la llama no se acerque demasiado a sus dedos y en no tropezarse con nada a la vez

Donna

Lo dice en ese tono en el que marca aún más la doble "n" y alarga la "a" que utiliza en las pocas ocasiones que quiere pedir algo sin exigirlo claramente, así que se da la vuelta muy lentamente antes de haber llegado del todo a la puerta del despacho y frunce ligeramente el ceño haciéndose de rogar.

¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho el del teléfono?

¿Cómo sabes que no era una mujer?

¡Donna!

Trabaja unas 100 horas semanales y chinchar a su jefe es una de las cosas que hace que merezca la pena

Por lo que he podido oír por encima de tus lloriqueos –hace una pausa dramática y se esfuerza por mandarle una mirada severa a través de la penumbra- siguen probando el nuevo sistema de baterías de emergencia

¡Pues no funciona!

Eso ya lo veo Josh. Tardarán un par de horas en volver a resetear todo el sistema

¡Un par de HORAS¡No pueden tardar tanto¡Esto es la Casa Blanca, podrían pasar…cosas… cosas importantes… y graves!

¿Sabes? Con esta luz te pareces a un hombre de las cavernas… más de lo habitual.

Tras ellos el área de secretarias se ha llenado de tímidas luces de linternas y ruidos de un ligero trajín

¡Dos horas Donna! Y la última vez lo único que hicieron fue apretar un botón

Eso es lo que hacen

¿Y para eso tardan dos horas?

Tienen que encontrar a un técnico capacitado para hacerlo y es la una de la mañana ¡y viernes! Y los únicos que trabajan a estas horas son policías, bomberos, médicos y políticos desquiciados que arrastran a sus pobres secretarias. Tenemos algunas linternas

¡Linternas! Los ordenadores no funcionan con linternas

¡Lo sé! Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer así que por qué no nos va…

Yo lo haré

Ve como Josh se levanta de la silla lanzándola hacia atrás y avanza balanceando ligeramente los hombros con una ínfima sonrisa en la cara. Oh oh

Que harás qué

Reloquesea el sistema.

Sale del despacho y coge al paso una linterna que alguien había dejado apoyada sobre unos archivadores. Ella le sigue a medio paso de distancia, ha aprendido a hacer eso sin tropezarse con sus pies

No, no lo harás

Sí sí lo haré-Josh…

¡Es solo apretar un botón! Puedo hacerlo

¡No, no puedes! – Utiliza un tono de ligera exasperación – ni siquiera sabes poner el recambio de una pluma ¡mucho menos resetear el sistema de energía de la Casa Blanca!

Se para y da media vuelta en el sitio sabiendo que ella estará justo a medio paso y levanta el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, la que no está sujetando la linterna, a la altura de la cara.

En primer lugar, era una pluma de diseño ¡hacía falta ser ingeniero para saber utilizarla! Y en segundo lugar, soy un hombre muy capaz

Sí que lo eres

Se vuelve a dar la vuelta satisfecho y emprende de nuevo la marcha por el pasillo

Puedo hacerlo

Definitivamente NO puedes hacerlo

A medio metro alguien sale de una de las puertas del pasillo con aire despistado y ligeramente perdido y se cruza en el haz de luz de la linterna que Josh va balanceando al ritmo de sus pasos desgarbados.

¡Sam!

Sam mira ligeramente desorientado hacia la luz de la linterna hasta que reconoce a Josh y algo parecido al alivio pasa fugaz por su cara

¡Dos horas!

Donna lo intenta por última vez y se inclina un poco sobre el hombro de Josh

¡No hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer!

Sabe de antemano que ha perdido la batalla, antes de que Josh pregunte y mucho antes de que Sam conteste

Voy a resealgo el sistema de energía ¿Te vienes?

¡Claro!

Donna suspira hondo se pregunta si debería ir llamando ya a "Seguridad Nacional"

**Oficina de Toby Ziegler  
Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca  
01:30**

Toby se considera afortunado. Todavía no había pasado el discurso de mañana por la mañana al ordenador de modo que a pesar del apagón puede repasarlo a la luz de la linterna antes de darle el visto bueno totalmente definitivo

…por ello hasta que nuestras escuelas sean centros donde se aprenda no solo ciencias y letras sino civismo y respeto, hasta que todos y cada uno de los niños de este país, independientemente de creencias religiosas, políticas, o de carácter …

Levanta la vista del bloc de notas amarillo cuando oye unos pasos y alguien sentarse en el sofá de su despacho, sin mover un ápice la posición de su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha con el bolígrafo entrelazado en sus dedos intenta distinguir quién es por encima del haz de luz de la linterna que enfoca hacia el papel

¿Ginger?

No tengo nada que hacer

Se incorpora sin variar su expresión pero dejando caer sobre la mesa el brazo que sujetaba su frente

Qué

No es que no tenga nada que hacer, tengo millones de documentos que meter en el ordenado, incluyendo los miles de cientos de borradores que haz escrito para los tres últimos discursos del presidente pero…

¿Se guardan todos los borradores de cada discurso?

No me hagas recordar que te odio, el caso es que se ha ido la luz y no puedo hacerlo pero tampoco puedo irme a casa porque ¡tengo trabajo por hacer! Es solo que en este momento no puedo hacerlo

Mira al techo y suspira conteniéndose porque, bueno, es Ginger,y no quiere decir nada demasiado hiriente. No es como si fuese Sam, después de todo la chica pasa al ordenador todos los borradores de sus discursos y hace un café decente. No como Sam.

Ginger ¿en qué momento has decidido que el hecho de que tú no puedas trabajar significa que yo debo dejar de hacerlo¿No hay más gente a la que puedas molestar?

Donna está molestando a Josh, o Josh a Donna no lo tengo muy claro, Bonny ya ha molestado a Sam y el resto se ha ido a casa o a dónde quiera que valla la gente que tiene una vida. Además, yo no te he molestado, solo me he sentado en el sofá

Toby lo da por imposible. Vuelve a su posición inicial y sigue con su discurso

…por ello hasta que nuestras escuelas sean centros donde se aprenda no solo ciencias y letras sino civismo y respeto…

Un suspiro. Levanta la vista de nuevo y Ginger sigue ahí. Mirándole y… respirando, lo cual es realmente molesto

Ginger, por qué no te vas al despacho de Sam a…

¡Gracias! Si vuelve le diré que tú me has dado permiso

Puedes decirle lo que quieras pero ¡fuera!

Ginger prácticamente ha cerrado la puerta del despacho de Sam antes de que haya terminado de decir la frase. Vuelve de nuevo al borrador que se supone que es el discurso definitivo

…por ello hasta que nuestras escuelas sean centros donde se aprenda no solo ciencias y letras sino civismo y respeto, hasta que todos y cada uno de los niños de este país, independientemente de creencias religiosas…

¡Qué demonios ha pasado!

Está visto que a este paso el borrador definitivo va a tener que ser realmente definitivo. Deja caer de nuevo el brazo sobre la madera casi como si estuviese dando un puñetazo y levanta la mira hacia la puerta para ver qué es lo que le pasa a CJ ahora

¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Gira la linterna sobre la mesa enfocándola más hacia el centro de la habitación mientras CJ cierra la puerta de un portazo y camina descalza, mojada, y en albornoz hacia el sofá

¡Se ha ido la luz!

Se ha ido la luz en todo el edificio y el resto seguimos secos y vestidos

¡Estaba en la piscina!

Y yo estoy trabajando pero a nadie parece importarle

Esta mañana he tenido que repasar las acreditaciones para el pase del presidente y el embajador de Ucrania y no he podido ir al gimnasio así que he pensado…

¿Hay algo en mi cara que te sugiera que en este momento me interesa?

…recuperar el tiempo perdido a última hora en la piscina ¡cuando se ha ido la luz¡en la piscina! Y cuando he tratado de salir y coger mi ropa, accidentalmente me he vuelto a caer en la piscina y lo único seco que he encontrado para ponerme a tientas ha sido el albornoz.

CJ cruza las piernas debajo del albornoz y empieza a intentar secarse las puntas del pelo con las mangas mientras sigue refunfuñando en voz baja y Toby vuelve a enfocar la linterna hacia la libreta, dispuesto a intentar no exasperarse demasiado con los gruñidos de CJ. Tampoco es que le quede otra salida, conoce a CJ y sabe que va a ser imposible hacer que se vaya o que se calle

.… hasta que todos y cada uno de los niños de este país, independientemente de creencias religiosas, políticas, o de carácter …

A lo lejos se escuchan puertas abriéndose y cerrándose y segundo más tarde alguien irrumpe en el despacho abriendo la puerta con un gran estruendo.

¡Y ahora qué!

Se levanta de un salto de la silla impulsado por su propio desabrimiento y cuando lo hace distingue por encima del resplandor de la linterna tres agentes del servicio secreto con pequeñas linternas más pequeñas en mano.

Señorita Cregg, señor Ziegler. Acompáñennos

Ni siquiera le da tiempo a coger la libreta antes de que uno de los agentes le empuje amablemente fuera del despacho y por los pasillos

Si esto es cosa de Josh y Sam los mataré

**Pasillo Indeterminado de la Casa Blanca  
01:30**

Completamente a oscuras y casi en un silencio total la Casa Blanca parece poco más que un edificio viejo con aire incierto

¡Vamos a hacerlo!

¡Lo haremos!

Caminan por los pasillos hacia la sala de mantenimiento –que no tienen muy claro donde está – casi dando saltitos de alegría. Tienen la capacidad de convertir cualquier día de trabajo horroroso en una especie de reto divertido, cosa que asusta bastante a varios cargos y agencias difíciles de pronunciar.

Y esta vez lo haremos bienCualquiera que no lo conociese podría confundir ese tono de voz de Josh con verdadera solemnidad

Eso es. Nada de incendios

Ni de inundar el gimnasio

Ni romper ventanas o milenarios jarrones chinos

Josh da un saltito nervioso cuando Sam menciona el incidente del jarrón

¡Ey, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ese jarrón cuando se cayó! Debió de ser el viento

Josh, le diste un codazo

Pero podría haber sido el viento lo que finalmente lo desestabilizó e hizo que se cayese

Se paran un momento en medio del pasillo y se miran el uno al otro casi como contemplando la viabilidad de esa posibilidad y un segundo más tarde simplemente reemprenden la marcha hacia donde sea que lleve ese pasillo

Vamos a encontrar la sala de mantenimiento, encontrar el dichoso botón, reseteloquesea el sistema y volver triunfantes y victorioso, Sam

¡Seremos héroes!

Llegan al final del pasillo y abren con un pequeño empujón la puerta metálica que da paso a una habitación llena de cables, válvulas, palancas y unas cuantas cosas más que no saben ni nombrar

Pondrán nuestra cara en algún billete, Sam. Algún billete de mucho valor

No les da tiempo a hacer nada más. A sus espaldas la luz de una linterna les alumna sin preaviso y una voz potente le sigue con una advertencia

¡Alto no se muevan!No se mueven pero, como siempre, no pueden mantener la boca cerrada

¡Josh!

¡Yo no he hecho nada¡Habrá sido el viento!

**Dormitorio Presidencial  
Residencia de la Casa Blanca  
01:30**

Las tupidas y pesadas cortinas cubren hasta la última rendija de luz que pueda entrar por los grandes ventanales del dormitorio del Presidente y la Primera Dama dejando la estancia en completa oscuridad, tanto, que a veces Jed Barlet puede abrir los ojos y despertarse en medio de la noche imaginándose que aún está en su granja de New Hampshire

Ring Ring

O al menos podría hacerlo si no le despertasen continuamente con el maldito teléfono. Cortaría los cables sino fuese porque entonces se presentaría el servicio secreto en pleno a despertarle. Alarga la mano y coge el teléfono a tientas de mala gana

Quéeeee

Señor, soy Charlie, lamento despertarles pero usted y la Primera Dama se tienen que levantar AHORA

Emite una especie de gruñido hostil que viene a decir que está despierto pero no lo suficiente e intenta imaginar porqué demonios tendría que levantarse en ese momento, más aún, por qué demonios tendría que levantar también a su esposa.

Por el amor de Dios, Charlie ¿es que nunca duermes?. Deben de ser las 2 de la mañana, por tu bien espero que sea algo más importante que la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Es un código rojo Señor, el servicio secreto entrará en el dormitorio en unos 30 segundos. Y esta vez Señor, por favor, no les tire las almohadas

Cuelga sin más ceremonia y se da gira hacia su mujer que se revuelve al otro lado de la cama

Abbie – le acaricia la mejilla intentando despertarla suavemente –Abbie, el servicio secreto está a punto de…

No puede terminar la frase. Las puertas del dormitorio se abren y una docena de hombres comienzan a tomar posiciones por toda la habitación.

Señor, señora – Ron se acerca a la cama dejando una distancia prudencial de un metro – lo siento pero tienen que acompañarnos

Él apenas tiene tiempo de ponerse las zapatillas mientras en el mismo tiempo a su mujer le da tiempo a calzarse y ponerse una bata por encima y ni siquiera se pregunta por qué todo el mundo va con linternas cuando van caminando por los pasillos de la residencia hacia el pórtico norte

Si esto tiene que ver con Josh y Sam los mataré

Abbie, sabes que adoro a esos chicos, pero si han sido Josh y Sam, ni siquiera los marines encontrarán los cuerpos

**Despacho Oval  
Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca  
01:35**

El famoso despacho oval es la única estancia de todo el ala oeste que está realmente iluminada y no en penumbra asistida por la luz de las linternas. En su interior, Donna, Bonny y Ginger que no saben si permanecer de pie o sentarse y se plantean si quiera si deben moverse de su posición cercana a uno de los sofás del centro de la estancia y los tres agentes del servicio secreto que las han traído y han tomado posiciones cerca de los grandes ventanales que respaldan el gran escritorio de madera.

Por una de las puertas del despacho que se camuflan con la decoración de la pared y que siempre está cerrada porque da directamente a uno de los pasillos de las oficinas aparecen sin más que un leve clic de la cerradura como aviso, Sam, Josh y un par de agentes que cierran de nuevo la puerta y toman sus respectivas posiciones

¡Qué es lo que habéis hecho!

Lo dice en voz alta Donna y Ginger lo hace con la mirada y las tres adoptan posturas de hermanas mayores aguafiestas en acción con los brazos cruzados o apoyados sobre las caderas

Josh se deja caer sobre el sillón más cercano a la puerta que comunica el despacho con el de Leo y no se molesta en esconder una mueca socarrona mientras Sam se sienta a su lado con algo más de parsimonia

¿Por qué suponéis que hemos sido…

¡Qué demonios habéis hecho!

Josh comienza a contestar cuando oye a CJ antes de levantar la cabeza y ver a CJ, Toby y sus correspondiente par de agentes entrar por la puerta del despacho que da a la antesala donde se encuentra el escritorio de Charlie y la señora Lamdingham

¡Por qué todo el mundo piensa que…!

En vez de terminar la frase intenta no hacer los miles de cientos de chistes que le cruzan por la mente al ver a CJ mojada y en albornoz sentarse junto a Toby en el sofá de en frente

¡Qué!

Donna, Gynger y Bonny la miran con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, Toby intenta disimular lo divertido que le esulta la situación, Josh lucha por no reirse concentrándose en el color de la moqueta bajo sus pies y es Sam el que finalmente y de un modo totalmente imprudente sonríe abiertamente y habla

CJ, estás… descalza

Sí Sam, estoy descalza y aún así NO soy más baja que tú ¿seguro que quieres seguir por esa línea de conversación?

No se lo piensa

No

Bien

Toby aprovecha la pausa para intentar hacer entrar en razón a uno de los agentes

¿Seguro que no puedo ir a por mi libreta¿y hacer que alguien vaya a por ella?

Las puertas del Despacho Oval que dan al pórtico norte se abre y automáticamente todo el mundo se pone de pie como activados por un resorte al tiempo que van entrando los seis agentes que escoltan al Presidente que van colocándose estratégicamente por toda la habitación, el propio Presidente ataviado con un infame pijama gris que le ha regalado su nieto con un gran Mickey Mouse ocupando toda la camisa y gran parte de la pernera derecha del pantalón, la Primera Dama con una bata de seda granate hasta lo tobillos y Charlie en vaqueros y jersey.

¡Vosotros Dos!

Con un dedo acusatorio Jed Bartlet avanza hasta el sello presidencial mirando a Sam y a Josh

¡Habrá sido el viento!

¡No hemos hecho nada Señor!

Hablan los dos a la vez pero gracias a alguno de los dioses en los que la gente cree, en la sala se oye principalmente a Sam.Bartlet entrecierra los ojos, quizá intentando discernir si le están diciendo la verdad e inclina la cabeza la cabeza hacia CJ aunque sigue mirando a Sam y a Josh

¿Tampoco tenéis nada que ver en lo de CJ? – y hace una pequeña pausa – sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado

No señor

Es casi difícil de creer así que se vuelve hacia Ron que está dando órdenes a sus agentes por el intercomunicador de su puño y lo pregunta un tanto incrédulo

¿No han sido ellos?

No Señor. A pesar de los varios cortes de energía de la última semana por la instalación de las nuevas baterías el de hoy se ha debido a unos cables seccionados intencionadamente a la altura del pórtico sur del Ala Este. Josh y Sam estaban en el área de mantenimiento así que no han podido ser ellos

Charlie decide que es el momento oportuno para cruzar la habitación hasta donde las secretarias siguen de pie, detrás de uno de los sofás y la Primera Dama, intuyendo que va a ir para largo se abraza cerrando totalmente la bata y toma asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a los sofás mientras que el resto continua de pie esperando a que el Presidente les de permiso para sentarse

¿El área de mantenimiento¿Qué demonios hacíais allí?

Barlet se sienta disfrutando levemente de la situación sin dejar todavía que nadie más se siente y Josh decide, por primera vez en su vida que es mejor callarse

Íbamos a ser héroes

Lástima que Sam no opte por la misma opción. Y antes de que nadie más pueda preguntar por una aclaración Donna interviene

Iban a resetear el sistema de energía

¿De la Casa Blanca? Pero Josh, si nisiquiera sabes recambiar una estilográfica

¡Era una estilográfica muy compleja!Jed se gira hacia su mujer y la habla en un tono confidencial

A veces no sé si es que estudiaron demasiado cuando eran pequeños y no tuvieron infancia o si han decidido no abandonarla solo para ver cuánto tarda en darme un infarto

Abigail contiene una carcajada que se queda una sonrisa, Jed Barlet respira hondo y por fin decide dejarles sentarse con un gesto de la mano. Sam, Josh, Donna y Charlie en el sofá de su izquierda y CJ, Toby, Ginger y Bonny en el de su derecha.

Bonito albornoz CJ

Gracias Señor. Bonito pijama

Y a las 2 de la madrugada, en el Despacho Oval, un presidente en pijama de Mickey Mouse con dos héroes del sistema eléctrico frustrados, una secretaria de prensa en albornoz y un director de comunicaciones que insiste en que necesita cierta libreta, se pregunta si realmente son ellos los que dirigen el país


End file.
